Dragon God of Destruction
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: In the battle against Acnologia on Tenro, he was pulled away from the island at the last moment by a being who would make him an offer he couldn't refuse, and teach him the power of Destruction. Watch, as Natsu become the apprentice of the God of Destruction, and learn to destroy other planets for the safety of his from the Destroyer's ire. Main Natsu Erza. Harem. Smart Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**In the final moment of Fairy Tail's battle against Acnologia on Tenro, Natsu was pulled away from the island at the last moment by a being who would make him an offer he couldn't refuse, and teach him the power of Destruction. Watch, as Natsu become the apprentice of the God of Destruction, and learn to destroy other planets for the safety of Earthland from the Destroyer's ire. Main Natsu Erza. Harem. Smart Natsu.**

Chapter 1: He's out of his mind

It's been a month since Edolas has been settled and thrown into a lot of other weird things the wildest guild in Fiore has done. Along with that came a few complications, jobs, explanations and the council trying to get a piece of them. Who cares though? They got Lisanna back and they were all stronger now, especially the Dragon Slayers, speaking of whom... Well at the moment, the lone man walking down the canal was anything but sad or feeling negative. He had his hundred watt grin and was marching merrily like an idiot. Some laughed, some women cat called and the kids shouted words of admiration. But he wasn't paying attention. Because paying attention means he will hear something bad about him and then his happy mood will be gone and it will lead to a bad mood on this warm sunny day.

'Less attention, more humming and marching!' He cheered himself.

He was known by his infamous moniker, the Salamander. He was the resident Fire Dragon Slayer of Magnolia, the President of the United Pranksters Association of Magnolia, competitor for the coming S-Class trials, awesome comrade, great friend and Fiore's 14th most desired man, right behind Gray. Normally he would have competed, but for the magazines he takes an inverse ranking, the higher, the gayer, and his line where gay starts is 13 and above.

Moving back, this was the man called Natsu Dragneel. A super teen with wild pink hair, sharp facial features, killer smile, a bodacious body that was covered by a black vest with golden trimmings that was left open, white trousers and sandals. Of course the scarf is there and also his black wristband.

Jumping over to the edge, he walked on the narrow platform that bordered the canal. He was walking over to the guild and as the distance decreased, so increased the density of people and houses. Slamming the guild door open, he walked in to the home of his soul. Without wasting another minute he bolted to the counter where Mirajane stood wiping the plates with a towel.

He took the stool and placed his elbows on the counter while he rubbed his hands in gleam. "Hey Mira! I want a flaming turkey with-" He didn't have to finish.

"With red chili topping and bacon?" She turned around with a smile. After all he was her favorite customer. He was lively, never made an excuse on paying, complimented her like she deserves and always made her smile. 'Why haven't I asked him out yet?' She placed her index finger on her cheek and allowed her eyes to wander to the top in thought.

"Natsu, you came! I was beginning to think you left on a mission!" Of course... Mirajane's face fell a little.

'Thats why...' Her mood fell a little. The other silver haired buxom bombshell was the reason. She couldn't take her sister's man away. Although seeing the mentioned sibling all over the man she wanted, made her wish some other girl whisked him away. Besides, who was she kidding, even if Lisanna pushed her bosoms on the dragon slayer, his attention was completely on her...well her cooking anyway.

'Mirajane: 1, Lisanna: 0.' Electricity passed between their eyes even though both had their innocent smiles.

Completely oblivious, Natsu sat their waiting for his food. To kill the time, he decided to hear into the guild. Tuning his dragon ears up, he listened in on the conversations. The first one was Gray who was on the other side of the hall. "Where the hell did my clothes go to?" His frantic voice made the pink head snicker.

Right next was Juvia. "Oh Gray! If you promise to go out with me, I will at least find your underwear which is hidden between my boobs!" Well that wasn't exactly an inaudible voice as the Rain woman actually yelled out those things such a way that even a normal person could hear it all the way from there. Still it was funny.

He switched back to Gray who actually agreed. "I will clean your bathroom too! Just hand me something!" Oh he was definitely going to hold this over the popsicle's head. Anyway, moving on to the next.

Macao and Wakaba. "Hey did you hear about the nude leak of Ginger Stine?" The cigarette addict asked.

Macao chuckled. "Heard it? Nah, I just saw it, her p-" Uninteresting in Natsu's head so he moved on to the next.

"I am taking you in the tub tonight after our date..." He heard the familiar voice of the male gun slinger.

'What? Who is he taking who to the bathroom?'

"Oh I am looking forward to it..." That was Bisca and whatever they were talking about was something worthy to be a blackmail material. I mean bathroom stuff are supposed to be embarrassing, right?

What came next was an array of the same thing in different ways. Dating. Elfman, Evergreen, Happy, Carla, Lucy, some guy named Derek, Bickslow and a Latino woman, even Gajeel and Levy were among those had plans on dating! Although the last pair was keeping it really low. 'Dafaq is with dating?' Natsu wondered as he sat there.

"Here you go Natsu! I hope you like it mmmhhh..." She made a show of pushing her breast higher as she leaned down to place the turkey...much to her sister's disdain. Natsu on the other hand, gleefully gobbled the meat. After finishing his meal, he let out a barf, erasing the tension between the girls and making them giggle as he laid his head on the wooden counter top.

*Sniff*

His nose twitched at a familiar scent. Wild lilies and strawberry. Only one person had this scent and it came from five seats away. Raising his head, he turned around to face the direction of the scent and focused his eyes on the person.

Then memories of them hanging out came back...which was absolutely nil. Sure they have hung out, but as a group or with the life of many at stake. "Hey Erza! It's been a while!" He was none the less cheerful as he called her.

The scarlet woman on the other hand could be said anything but cheerful, she had nearly visible bags under her eyes, somewhat dry lips and an over all shabby look. Totally weird for the Miss Perfect of Fairy Tail. Luckily her clothes didn't stink, meaning she was still cleaning herself...although a little less intensely. But Natsu was in no mood to be discouraged from his happy day. Titania on the other hand was a little startled as the Dragon Slayer appeared on the stool next to her with his ever present grin.

"N-Natsu?" This was a bad day for her, much like the many that was happening. Although Natsu was smiling, he too knew about what bothered Erza the most and the only reason he was not thinking about _**that**_ reason was, he didn't want to ruin his mood.

"So like, what's up?" He placed one of his elbow on the counter top and sat facing her. "You going on one of these _days_?" Erza raised a confused eyebrow.

"Days? Did you mean 'date' Natsu?" She had half a mind to stab him. After all she was his teacher.

"Days...Dates...months...all are same!" He waved it off, completely uninterested.

Erza felt her eyes twitch. She may have an emotional turmoil going inside her head, but this... "Argh! No, no they are not. Date means-" She stopped herself and let out a breath to calm herself down. "For your answer, no, I am not going out on a date." She let out a sigh and started her strawberry cheesecake slowly.

Now this was going to be difficult. Natsu squinted his eyes as he searched the guild for something funny to talk about to Erza that won't offend her. "So what are you up to today? Any 'S-Class' missions?" He started.

Erza paused for a moment, giving a thought on that and seeing of she should take one of those to clear her mind out. "No. It's an off day for me." She continued to eat.

"Oh...well, I took an A class one yesterday. Some small time bandit group named The Vulcan has been stealing and killing merchants who travel to Paper town. So I snuck up on them using one of the wagons; sucked like hell, but somewhere in the middle, the bandits attacked, sure they destroyed the wagon, but hey, I didn't prompt them to destroy it and neither did the Mayor who hired me asked me to protect the wagon, so once I took em all out, I got the full amount in jewels!" With the enthusiasm of a child he finished. If he was expecting a reaction from Erza, and he got one. She stopped eating, her eyes a bit wide.

"Y-you thought this through?" She turned towards him with surprised eyes, making him get a little unnerved under her gaze. "You actually used strategy rather than destroy the whole forest?" Now that was just rude.

"Hey! My usual strategy is great too!" He gave a pout and looked away. This made the beautiful red head giggle. And a strange feeling came in the Dragon Slayer when he saw the woman enjoy her time with him. The Dragon and the Knight kept on chatting, throwing a little word here and there and soon it turned into a playful banter.

A mischievous smile came over as he looked at an approaching couple. "Hey Erza, check this out, he's gonna say something cheesy." He motioned his eyes in the direction, letting his companion know who. It was Fairy Tail's resident romantic couple of the western gunslingers.

She did not know why she was turning around, she was supposed to scold him to not make fun of others, but she had already crossed that line a few minutes back and more than enjoyed his words. "I bet it's going to be Bisca." She whispered challenging.

"Oh its so gonna be Alzack!" He whispered back harshly.

"Bisca, my woman's intuition is honing on Bisca for this." She gave a quick glance on Natsu who was unconvinced by her words and still challenged her.

"Five hundred jewels on Alzack!" He whispered the challenge as he saw Alzack placed his arms on either side of the counter, trapping a dazed Bisca between. "Come on Alzack, do one of those 'I hope you know CPR cus my breath is gonna go' lines!"

She slammed a thousand note on the counter, next to where Natsu has place his. "One thousand jewels!" Erza averted her eyes to Bisca. "Come on girl, do me solid!" She whispered out, hoping the green haired woman would hear it but at the same time don't hear it. When she looked at Natsu there was electricity passing between them as he placed another five hundred note. The wager just grew...

"I was having a bad day...then I thought of you and my world lit up..." And the winner was decided.

"WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU HAVING A BAD DAY, IT'S BARELY NINE IN THE MORNING!" All eyes turned to Natsu who stood on top of the counter, he roared as he pointed an accusing finger at the green haired cow girl. All actions stopped as the guild's eyes fell on the Fire Dragon Slayer awkwardly. Two seconds passed and the shocked couple got their senses back.

The first one to speak was Alzack who took the role of a protective boyfriend. "Hey fuck you Natsu! What the fuck has she ever done to you!" He shot back with all of his courage as he stood against one of the most short tempered man who apparently has beaten Laxus, Gajeel, an evil Wizard saint, an evil psychopath who used a giant spider like thingy, went to another world another dimension and beat up an Invincible armored king. But he couldn't show weakness in front of his girl.

An evil grin came over the pink heads face as he walked towards a shaking Alzack slightly. "She...cost me a thousand jewels for speaking first when it was you who was supposed to say that cheesy sentence...so what are you gonna do about it?" The gunslinger had half a mind to hold his wallet out like a shaking kid.

WHACK!

Natsu's world went black as he crumbled comical in front of Alzack who had a relieved look. Then he felt being dragged away, but not before hearing. "Two thousand jewels for saving us! That's outrageous! Paying him would have been cheaper- I'll pay!" Alzack's shivering voice.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." The Dragon Slayer groaned as he laid on the lush grass. 'Grass? And is that the sound of a water flowing in a stream?' Natsu shut his eyes tighter before opening them slowly and saw the clear blue sky. "Oh...what a wonderful sky..." He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 'Sky?' His eyes snapped open and he shot up. "Where the heck am I?" He blurted out.

"In the park, silly." His head turned to the side to see his red haired companion sitting on the grass with her legs folded to one side while her blue skirt draped over. More than that, she was biting into some delicious looking shawarma that instantly got him drooling. This made her giggle more. "Don't worry, I was feeling generous today so I bought you one as well." She reached to the side and brought one roll in front of him that the Dragon Slayer hastily accepted.

He quickly unwrapped the foil and started munching on it. "Thanks a bunch Erza! By the way, why didn't you stop me before I started a scene?" He was curious at that. It felt odd when he felt that Erza was sitting back when he was going to mug Alzack.

A smirk came over her face that made his heart skip a beat for unknown reason. She leaned over to him and stuck her moist full lips next to his ears. "It's called a hustle." Her whisper just shook his dense foundation and he felt like hugging her...in a strange way...without clothes...without anyone else...licking and biting her body...her entire body...

He shook his head. 'What the hell was that...' His eyes were a bit dazed as he pulled back with a slight tint of red on his cheeks. Then he focused on what his friend said and a grin came over. "Who knew the maiden of justice was such a hustler?" The two chuckled at the comment. Then his eyes turned to the area around him. "Hey...I don't remember this part of the park?" There weren't any people and large bushes covered the back area and the stream didn't have any wooden or concrete guards.

The sudden question made the scarlet bombshells voice falter a little. "Well this is a bit to the outskirts of the park. I found this when I was a little girl, I used to come here when I got...stressed."

"Oh." The rest of the day passed by as the two lost themselves in their words. Jokes, strategies, techniques, souvenirs and embarrassing secrets. And their flow wasn't disturbed by the need of food as Erza already brought a oversized picnic basket stuffed with food. And both weren't embarrassed to show any restraint in the quantity of food they took.

"Last time I went on a date as part of a job." Erza began while she wiped her lips with a napkin. "The guy was good looking and all, but he was an aristocratic brat. More than that, he was a complete pervert and the only reason he kept his hands in his pocket was due to the sword on my hip." Natsu chuckled at the thought of Erza's imposing figure with an annoying person. Yes, he classified perverts as annoying people even though he understood how the birds and the bees went. Courtesy of the guild master. The Dragon Slayer shook that distasteful memory away.

"I am sure he made a run for it." He chuckled while Erza giggled but shook her head negatively making the Dragon Slayer raise an eyebrow. "Oh, a persistent one eh?"

"Nope, a sneaky one." She corrected him. "He was actually planning to announce a bride and he was going to say my name in that ball." This immediately made the Dragon Slayer narrow his eyes.

"Okay so is he dead or did you leave some for me?" He didn't know why he was feeling like killing that person. Because Lucy had been asked several times to be married by strange rich dudes and he always laughed it off, but when Erza said this, there was a sudden tone of protectiveness in his words...and the busty red head welcomed it with open hand.

"Aw...don't worry Natsu, I just let him and every other stuck up nobles know that they can't stand watching me eat." He grinned broadly at her words.

"Let me guess? Bacon, lamb chops, wheat bread and salad with curd?" He asked with a smirk.

She gave a smirk of her own. "You forgot one." She pointed out.

He gasped in mock shock. "The strawberry cheesecake!" He exclaimed while cupping his cheeks and gaping like a fish.

"Damn straight! And with extra frosting!" Both of the howled out in laughter. Most people would be concerned, but Erza was a woman who ate a lot. It was a necessity as she utilized a lot of her physical power. But she never let anyone know she too pigged out like Natsu, and this was the first time she has told anyone about her eating habit and more than that she didn't feel any shame in telling him. Also the fact that he found out her favorite food by just talking for a few hours was just amazing. Also, how much time has passed?

Finally it came, evening. "Holy crap it's sundown!" Natsu exclaimed. "I never knew I could sit in one place for this long!"

"Well it is five thirty." Erza informed as she placed the basket back into her dimension space and stood up, dusting her skirt. Natsu too followed, and he stretched out a bit before following Erza through a narrow path through the thick bush and each time Erza stopped, he would bump in accidentally, getting a feel of her behind and her erotic scent. Once inside the park, the two were greeted with the lively atmosphere of couples and families, the first batch was more. Some ate cotton candy, others were making out, then some like Gajeel and Levy were on the food stands, mostly for Gajeel.

"Today's crowdy..." He didn't like crowds that were like this. He like wild party crowds that were more denser than this, but all these romantic crap was killing him.

Erza on the other hand had a different view. It was a perfect scene that made her wish she could be part of it. She had the looks, the clothes, the smile, the time...but not the man, her mister perfect was either the guy in prison or hasn't been found just yet. The everlasting appearance of the past just made her lean towards it. Now, she didn't even know if she loved Jellal like she claimed to herself. Maybe going out on a few dates will let her understand, but all of those failed miserably. Every time she went out, every one of them just wanted to get in her pants and hence all of her dates ended prematurely. But she missed it nonetheless.

"Oh I miss going out on a date, getting all dressed up, flowers, fancy dinners but all of them turned out to be with perverts or pompous asses. Every single one of them, can you believe that?" She turned to Natsu who placed his hand on his chin as he nodded.

Natsu saw the depression in his comrade and thought of a solution...which immediately came and he was not at all shy to voice it. "Hey, tell you what?" He grabbed her gloved hand, startling her and added to the fact that they were in a park, it made her red on the face. "Why don't I take you on one of these date?" Ok now this was blowing out of proportions.

Her and Natsu dressed casually, she more or less a little flashier, wearing the black short fancy dress that reached till her mid thigh, the diamond necklace and her fancy matching ear rings while standing on high heels, interlocking Natsu's arm with hers as they began to walk into _Luigi's Dinner_ , the top romantic restaurant in Magnolia. Sit there chatting while waiting for the waitress to come with their orders and listen to the romantic music. After dinner, the dragon slayer would pay and take her to this really secret spot where she could see the entire Magnolia and a starry heaven. Then he would embrace her from behind and press his lips on the curve of her neck and trail slow kisses towards her cheek while one arm slowly creeps up and grabs her soft bosom.

"Natsu...mmhhjmmm it's my first time be gentle..." She moaned out.

"Uh...ok..." Natsu scratched his head in confusion as Erza moaned out those words while standing close eyed. "But I thought you already went on one of these before?" He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her with shrinking pupils.

The woman snapped out of her world of erotic fantasies of being dominated by the younger man on top of a secluded hill. "Huh! Oh uh...no...I mean...I don't want you to move your plans for the evening just for me." She spoke a little out of breath.

And when Natsu let out his hundred watt grin,her heart fluttered. "Are you kidding me? All I will do is go and sleep or attack a bunch of Vulcans." He waved it off before his features softened and he let out a genuine smile. "Besides, I like hanging out with you."

.

.

.

Erza didn't know why she was panicking as she tried on various hairstyles and clothes. "What is wrong with me? It's just Natsu, he's probably wants to go out to have some fun." That was why she was putting on the expensive black sleeveless v necked dress with gold trimmings on the high neck and arms. She had a light blush, her hair was done in lose curls and the white diamond necklace resting gently above her moist and glistening cleavage.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Erza quickly put on her high heels and ran to the door, opening it quickly, she was greeted by Wendy. "Erza Natsu's at the-" The young Dragon Slayer's voice froze as she saw Erza Scarlet in all her glory.

Erza looked down a bit disappointed after remembering that she was in her dorm and males weren't allowed in. Then she saw the look on her little comrades face. Wendy had her mouth parted a little and her eyes widened. "Wendy? Are you ok?" The Scarlet beauty enquired in concern, causing the blue haired girl to snap out.

"Huh? Oh uh well uh..." She blushed in embarrassment. "Nothing!" She quickly answered.

Erza smiled at the child who had stars in her eyes. "Oh. OK, buy hey, can I ask you something girl to girl?" Her question drew Wendy closely.

"Sure Erza, what do you want me with?" She asked with the same determined eyes as Natsu, which earned a giggle from the woman.

"How do I look?" The question made Wendy raise her eyebrow as Erza posed for her with her hand behind her hair while looking at the girl with half lidded eyes.

"S-stunning Erza! No doubt about you being the queen of fairies!" The child spoke excitedly.

Erza let out a smile and bent down. 'Aw...thanks Wendy!" She ruffled the girls hair, earning a pleasant smile. "Oh I better go see Natsu before he barges in." She summoned her purse and closed the door behind her and began to walk along the corridor to where the steps were.

"Erza," The said woman stopped to look over her shoulder to Wendy who stood with a smile. "Just a heads up, a Dragon Slayer's nose is really powerful. Especially Natsu's. It would be better if you lose that body spray." The scarlet beauty made an 'o' shape with her lips before nodding and powering up a bit to let the scent of the spray be gone.

Opening the door to outside, Erza stepped out into the cold chilly night. The breeze tickled her arms harshly. She turned to the side where Natsu leaned against the wall facing straight as he looked at the city. Once again her breath was caught. Natsu didn't just come of the bat. He came prepared. Instead of his regular clothing, he wore blue jeans, and black sneakers and a black jacket that covered his black full sleeved shirt while he had his scarf wrapped safely around his neck and covered by the jacket. He was holding something in his hand that was on the other side of his body.

*Sniff*

His nose twitched and a smile broke out as he stood straight and turned to her. "Hey Erza!-wow..." He gapped. "You look amazing!" His compliment made her smile and blush.

"You are not shabby yourself." Natsu chuckled embarrassedly. Then her eyes fell on his hand that held something. "Is that for me?" She motioned towards his arms.

"Huh?" He looked down and realized that he was in fact holding something. "Oh yea! I got a few...Wild lilies that grow in the pond nearby...also some orchids..." He held it towards her. She accepted them graciously and took a wiff of the fragrance.

"They are beautiful Natsu, let me just put them-" She turned around but was cut of by a voice from the door.

"I'll do it Erza, hi Natsu! Why don't you too get moving?" Wendy the savior of time stood there with her arms open. Erza gratefully handed the flowers.

"Hi Wendy! Eat plenty of meat, a dragon slayer needs protein and fat in bulk to burn as fuel." He advised her before Erza locked her arms with his and began to walk down the path. As they walked towards the city, Erza felt something being draped over her shoulders. Natsu has given her his jacket and a small smile came over her.

"So where are we going Natsu?" She asked him the obvious question as they went further into Magnolia.

"A shop of my friend, he said something about women liking his restaurant." Natsu shrugged. "But on the bright side, this place has strawberry cheesecake that people would kill to have!" He spoke excitedly before a concerned look came over him. "Uh...Erza, please don't kill any one..." He pleaded mockingly that earned him a half hearted jab to the rib. "Owie..."

Ok, Erza was sure he wasn't going to take her to a noodle shop, but she wasn't expecting him to take her to Luigi's Dinner either. Not only that, but they passed the long queue and the two securities without a pause. Now she sat at the table that was near the band playing soft music.

Yawn...

Natsu's loud yawn drew her back to reality. It had been over ten minutes they have gotten in and her shock of being in the restaurant was ruining her date by boring Natsu. "I am so sorry Natsu for being shocked this long! Please hit me!" She extended her head over the table, drawing the attention of many.

"Ok." Giving a quick reply he flicked her nose lightly. Erza opened her eyes in embarrassment while Natsu laughed loudly. "Oh you are just so sophisticated but yet simple." He looked her in the eye for a moment which she returned. And soon it turned into a staring match ad both stared at each other with narrow unblinking eyes.

"Sir, ma'am, your orders has been served." The waiter's call drew them back.

"HA! You blinked!" Both yelled out, causing the entire hall to stop working and stare at them. After a quick apology, the two carried on with the food. Surprisingly, Natsu devoured his food at a lesser speed but it was obvious he had difficulty in controlling the speed. The dinner was concluded by a whole special strawberry cheesecake.

"I had a wonderful time, Natsu." She pushed herself closer to the Dragon Slayer as he lead her to the next spot. And once again, her foresight has proved her right. They stood on top of a hill that allowed her to see the entire Magnolia and a clear view of the starry roof. "Wow Natsu, this is beyond-" She turned to her date only to see that he was missing.

"Hey Erza! Get over here will ya! You are missing out on the fun!" Natsu's yelling voice drew her to the other side of the hill. And there he stood, with his back facing her, in front of an army of Vulcans.

Two minutes later

"Oh my god! This is the most fun I had on a date till date!" Erza exclaimed happily as she kicked away multiple hordes of the apish creatures. "By the way, it is 34 for me!" She informed him of her score. Not in the least romantic or erotic, but this was just making her grin madly. 'I think I found my Mr. Perfect!'

A grin came over his face as his fists lit up. "Too bad...I was planning to win." He slammed the together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The massive attack wiped out the remaining Vulcans. "It's a tie..."

Snap

The sound of a twig snapping brought their attention to the leader of the Vulcan who was trying to sneak away. Both had feral grins that chilled the Vulcan to it's bone.

.

.

.

Not exactly her dream date, but not in the least a bad one either. She walked with her high heels slung over her shoulder and her hair tied into a messy bun. The chaotic couple laughed merrily with tears at the edge of their eyes. "Seriously though, gotta give Lucy a medal for not suing you!" She spoke between her chuckles.

"Well, needle won't pierce me." Natsu spoke honestly prompting her to laugh at his weird innocence.

The rest of the way was lit with small irrelevant conversation until they reached Fairy Hills. "Well this is it Natsu, I had a great time." She spoke softly as she looked at him.

"Well...glad you did!" Natsu was his usual loud self though. "But don't think I'll let you win our fight tomorrow!" He smirked competitively. Tomorrow was after all the S class trials and he was required to win it all cost.

Erza let out a smirk of her own. "You know, we're it someone else, I would have thought you were trying to hustle me into letting them win." She took a step closer. Now standing right in front of the pink head who looked at her with a pout. "So I hope you have plans for us tomorrow after the trials?" Her question made the Dragon Slayer smile.

"Duh. Dinner was never an option, it is a necessity. Why don't I let you make the plans for tomorrow then?" Her reply was pressing her lips on to his. For a moment the Dragon Slayer was still, then she felt his arms rest behind her back and head and pull her closer. The two parted their lips and pushed their tongues into each others mouth. The kiss heated in a matter of seconds with Erza pressed against the building and the two suckling each other dry. After two minutes of breathless kissing, they pulled back, but Erza had her hands gripping his collor.

"Let's go to my room..." It wasn't a demand, it was a plea. But the only thing Natsu did was give her a peck and pull away.

"Gramps gave me a rough idea of the birds and the bees...and right now, I want nothing more than to do it here. But..." He leaned closer and held her right cheek in his palm and she grabbed that hand and pressed it there as she looked at him with puppy eyes. "I don't want to jump...it might hurt you and I can't stand seeing you hurt. So let's go out some more?" To compensate for their loss of intimacy in bed, they spend the next hour making out, until Juvia came back from her date with a sack over her shoulder that had a knocked out Gray who woke and made a run for it. Eternally owing the Dragon Slayer for saving him.

 **XxxX**

 **Next Chapter: An offer Natsu can't refuse**

This is not a complete crossover as the story will mainly deal with the Fairy Tail universe. The elements used will be from Dragon Ball Z. But this universe does not have an Earth or the DBZ main cast. But some villains will surface. Natsu's going to be challenged by many.

 **But please review both the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An offer Natsu can't refuse**

Fate seemed to stand against the adventurous guild called Fairy Tail. The S class trials only made it to the first stage before it was stopped by the arrival of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. Led by the the second Master of Fairy Tail, the guild was one of the heads in the Ballam Alliance. Ultear, the ex-council member, made her desires clear to the Fairies that her objective was to take hold of Zeref.

The battle between the two guild's that represented the opposite of the other fought furiously. The fight lasted till Fairy Tail emerged as the ultimate victors, sending Grimoire Heart away from the sacred land of Tenroujima. Bit their suffering didn't end there as the commotion drew the unwanted attention of the Dragon of Apocalypse.

Even after the order to retreat from Makarov, they still continued to fight with Valor. But the tyrannical beast proved to be more than what they could handle even with all the S class mages and potential S class ones. So it all comes down to this moment.

Elfman shouted in shock at the mastodonic figure that flew up. "What the hell! Not a scratch!"Acnologia loomed over the island with it's unholy being posed to attack. It's mouth opened a little and energy began to pour in.

"Watch out! It's a breath attack!" Gajeel warned the others.

"Does it intend to wipe out the whole island?!" Evergreen exclaimed in fear and shock which the others shared.

"That's impossible!" Lucy cried out in horror prompting Happy to cry out in fear.

Erza cursed under her breath as she realized that her comrades were losing hope and the usual man who rallies their spirit in the hardest of times also gave in to defeat. "Everyone who can use defensive magic do it now!" She immediately took action to protect her fellow guildmates and herself in what would be the most devastating attack they face till date, one which would most likely, wipe out the entire island.

"There's not enough time to make seals!" Freed pointed out with shaking hands.

The Script mage understood the Knight's motive and encouraged her comrades to fight. "There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing or symbols!" Levy spoke hastily.

"That's right!" Lisanna cheered.

"Everyone! Focus all of your energy on Freed!" Erza ordered her guild mates who quickly obliged.

"Let's join hands!" Mirajane stretched out her hands, and both of her siblings took hold of them.

"We ain't going down crying!" Natsu yelled determinedly and took Lucy's and Erza's hand.

"O-okay!" The blonde sniffles a bit but held her tears back. "Fairy Tail will never give up!" She cried, tears forming at the edge of her eyes as she took Gray's hand.

"Everyone, join your power as one! Let's show this bastard the power of our Fairy Tail's unbreakable bond!" yelled Gray as he took Juvia's hand. One by one they took each other's hand, forming a circle as friends, as a guild, as a family.

Laxus held out his hand for his grandfather to take, who stared at him with tears at the corner of his eyes, before finally taking the extended arm. Those tears began to flow freely as he stared at his children, holding hands together, showing the strong bond that they held, and letting the dragon know, that if he took them down, they would not go down without a fight.

"That's right...we'll all go home together," Makarov smiled as tears flowed freely.

"Hey Erza..."Natsu's voice made her turn to him.

"Yes Natsu?" Her voice was shaky but she still managed. She felt his hand tighten on hers a bit.

"We still have that date..." A small smile came over her face. Even at a time like this, he wasn't going to lose hope was he?

"You just be there. Don't you dare be late." She warned him playfully before returning the squeeze and looking up, letting the magic flow through them.

The destructive magic that had formed inside Acnologia's maw turned spherical and he pulled back his head before thrusting it downwards, releasing the roar that began to descend upon them, getting closer and closer each second.

"Back home! To Fairy Tail!" They shouted out in unison and all closed their eyes. The blast fell upon Tenrou Island, covering it in a blinding bluish white light, eradicating the holy land entirely. The ocean rose up upon the impact creating waves that rocked the ships nearby, its passengers not even taking note as they stared in shock and silent horror at the dome of light that began to expand until it faded away.

On this day, the sacred island of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima was wiped out from the surface of Earthland, or so everyone thought, bit that story will have to wait seven years to be spoken about.

.

.

.

.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Ugh..." He groaned in pain from his sore body. "Where am I...?" He thought out loud as he sat hunched on the soft green grass. "Green grass?...Wait a minute?" He was supposed to be on the dry ploughing mud of Tenroujima after Acnologia trashed the place.

Speaking of which. "Holy crap! Happy! Erza! Gramps! Guys!" He jumped up, turning left and right to see whether he was still on the island. What happened to his comrades? Where was he? Was he dead? But one thing was clear though. He was not on Tenroujima, because no matter where he was, the island would still show him the gigantic Tenro tree. And there weren't more than one sun, unlike the place he was on now which had a few of them. "That's not the Tenro Tree is it?" He looked at the giant dull tree that had a few caves on it.

"Ah you are awake!" A cheerful voice cooed from behind, prompting him to jump away to the side in caution and fall into a battle stance against his unknown adversary. And what he saw wasn't exactly threatening nor comforting.

The male...well he hoped it was a guy, was a thin humanoid with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He had a long scepter with a gem that floated above it on his right arm. Around his neck was a large light blue ring. His attire consisted of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. But what weirded the dragon slayer the most was, the stranger wore black high-heeled shoes with white spats. High heeled shoe? Like WTF?

Shaking the weird guys appearance off his mind Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? Where are my friends? What happened to-" He stopped his questions when he saw the tall man raise a palm in front of him, motioning him to stop, which he did, and all the while the stranger had his eyes closed and a sweet smile on his face.

"I know you have a lot of questions so kindly let me explain to you a few things. First, who I am: I'm simply the life form that's known as Whis!" He cheerfully spoke and Natsu figured it out that it meant 'my name is Whis.' "As to where you are; you are standing on the planet of the God of Destruction." Ok now Natsu was a bit skeptical.

"God?" Natsu questioned skeptically. "Another planet?" Ok, maybe the floating projectiles around him including the three suns was not there on Earthland. But the God part was simply unbelievable.

Whis let out a sigh and motioned the Dragon Slayer to follow him. "

The Gods of Destruction, are beings who destroy planets, as opposed to the Gods of Creation, who create and fill planets with life, so in order to maintain the balance of the universe. Along with the creators, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently twelve universes, with each universe having its own destroyer god." Whis lead him to the giant tree that was big but very weird. "Now, I know you may have a lot of doubts and trouble in believing me, but what I say is the truth." He paused and looked at him with the same smile.

Natsu scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Yea, although you seem like you are telling the truth, I don't know you, but my gut is telling that you are telling the truth..." He spoke thoughtfully.

"Allow me to call forth someone who you will believe." The teal skinned man walked over to him and raised his scepter non threateningly and placed the gem tip on the Dragon Slayer's chest. At first nothing happened. Then a slow burning sensation began to spread over his body, choking him in golden flames as he fell on his knees in pain.

'What the hell!' Natsu thought in pain as he felt his head split from the pain. And then he felt something come off his chest. It was big and familiar and shined brightly like the sun. "W-what did you do?" He shouted at the still calm and aloof Whis.

Then the light cleared and when the Dragon Slayer looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth was agape. "I-Igneel? When did I eat you?" Whis slightly flinched along with the gigantic Dragon that stood afloat with its maw open in shock at the stupid think the pink head said.

The Dragon slowly landed on the grass and stared down on the two beings and before Natsu could start rambling about his sudden appearance, Igneel gave a hard knock on the boy's head, earning a protest in return. But the Dragon King ignored it. **"Tch...I thought I taught you to respect people Natsu."** His voice boomed as he scolded the boy who sat there rubbing his head. Then his eyes fell on the bring next to the boy and gave a deep bow, his hesd nearly touching the grass. **"Lord Whis, it is a great honor to be in your presence once again."** The action made the Dragon Slayer gaped like a fish.

Igneel was a good parent and a great teacher but he was a Dragon who held great pride and to see him bow before this...Whis guy, it was surreal. Speaking of whom, Whis just chuckled embarrassedly and waved at the Dragon King. "Oh please, we are friends Igneel, you don't have to vow or use a prefix while addressing me." The Dragon raised his head and gave a grin. "But let me just say this, can you please try to turn a little humanoid? You know how Beerus gets when he see big people..."

Igneel gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. **"As you wish..."** Once again light glowed around him and Igneel's body began to shrink making Natsu worried. But when the light cleared, there stood a man with spiky red hair, piercing golden eyes, a western samurai armor of red and black and with a build similar to Laxus. "I hope my boy hasn't caused any trouble..." Igneel's voice grew softer and he gave a side glance to the gaping pink head.

After a brief explanation about where he was, Natsu tagged along with the two. It relieved him greatly to know that his comrades survived, and although they would be sleeping for seven years, they were still alive. That brought him to the next question. "Hey pops, why were you in my chest all this time?"

"It's a bit complicated my son, all will be explained soon. But I must tell you one thing." He stopped to look at the Dragon Slayer seriously. "No matter what happens, you are not supposed to anger the god we are about to meet now. He can destroy planets in a whim." Igneel's warning shook the boy a little.

"W-what the hell?" He exclaimed but nonetheless Natsu nodded his head in agreement. As they walked, Igneel slowly began to explain the whole story behind Natsu's existence. And the Dragon Slayer listened to every word with maximum attention.

"And hence we jumped time and reached the future..." His words were a bit apologetic. "Son, I know you might be angry and depressed, but I didn't have any other option to save you from Acnologia and Blesirion." They continued to walk in silence for a moment.

"Well I thought you were gonna tell me that you were actually a girl, glad that didn't happen." And the dragon slayer was back. Of course Igneel gave him another knock although he was happy inside. Whis let his presence be known by his few chuckles. "By the way old man," Natsu began as he rubbed the bump. "Why didn't you train me in this form?"

Igneel paused for a moment. "Well, this is not my true form. I wanted what time we had to be real. Not cover behind normalcy." Oh he could understand his father's words nicely. Soon the scent of food caught the Dragon Slayer's attention. "Now now Natsu, I know you are hungry, bit don't even think about eating from Lord Beerus's table unless he ask you to." Igneel warned his drooling son.

And soon they reached a giant hall with a wall aquarium with humongous fishes. "Natsu, Igneel, I present you, Lord Beerus having his fourth Lunch." Natsu didn't know what to think of the person siting on the table with a lot of food and hastily devouring it. A thin, hairless purple humanoid cat with large pointed ears. While he was only as tall as Natsu, Beerus' ears make him appear taller. He donned a black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Whis.

"Did that kid wake up Whis?" Beerus, too busy stuffing his mouth with all the tasty looking meat, was too busy to acknowledge the two guests. Well, for a few seconds only as he looked up and saw a pair of heads, pink and red bowing respectfully in front of him. "Ah Igneel, and the kid...what's his name again?" The cat god wondered while holding a large bird leg.

"Natsu Dragneel. And can I have some of it? I am starving!" Natsu spoke excitedly, making Igneel swear nervously next to him. Beerus didn't say anything g for a moment as he stared at the excitement on the pink heads face.

There came a tense moment of silence as the two stared at each other. One had excitement and drool, the other had no emotion on the face and a bird leg. Until, Beerus let out a small chuckle. "Sure, why don't the two of you take those seats." Beerus pointed out with the bird leg to the two empty chairs.

The Dragon Slayer hastily took tge chair while the Dragon took it at a much slower pace. "Wow you guys are basics when it comes to cooking, aren't ya?" Natsu spoke between bites, drawing the Destroyer's attention.

"Why do you say that Natsu Dragneel?" He questioned, his mood falling a bit, but Natsu didn't bother minding the tone and continued to chew it down.

"*glup* I am not saying the food here sucks, cus I cook and eat like this most of the time and it's delicious." He sucked in another huge chunk.

"Oh? Then what must be that it lacks?" Beerus leaned forward.

"Well...I wouldn't exactly term it as 'lacking' it's just these fancy ways of cooking back in Magnolia, especially Mira's cooking. She's the best. Flaming Turkey..." Natsu began to list out a detailed stock of the food his barmaid friend makes. And all this excited the God of Destruction and his assistant a lot.

"My God Whis! I didn't know Earth had such delicious food! The last time I came to recruit you Igneel, you didn't give any of these to me." Beerus's mood took a one eighty as he stared at the older Dragon who flinched a little.

Igneel was glad Whis was there with an answer. "Lord Beerus, might I remind you that the last time we saw Igneel was one thousand five hundred years ago, at that time men hardly knew to cook.

Beerus deflated a little before continuing lunch. "Very well...I'll go there one of these days..." After a few minutes, the trio finished their lunch and were sitting on another table with Beerus at the head and Whis standing next to him.

"So...like what did I do?" Natsu finally broke the silence.

Beerus leaned back and folded his arms. "Whis tell him..." He lazily yawned.

"Right away!" Whis said cheerfully and turned to the duo. "Now I am sure the two of you know about what your brother did?" After seeing the Dragon Slayer nod after sparing a glance to Igneel, who was the one who taught his past just now. "To makes thing short, Ankhseram, cursed your brother but his motive was much higher than punishment," Whis's face grew a bit serious. "It was to take over Lord Beerus's position." Igneel's mouth slightly parted in shock.

"B-but why should Lord Beerus be concerned about this?" The Dragon voiced his question as Natsu had no clue as to what Whis said. "Ankhseram is strong, but only a little more than me whereas you can't be compared! Is he planning some alternative way to conquer victory against you my Lord?" Igneel cautiously stared at the God of Destruction who was picking his teeth with his claw.

"Don't belittle yourself my friend." Beerus spoke with closed eyes as he placed his chin on hand which has it's elbow placed on the desk. "You are far stronger than that coward, the only reason for your depleting life force is because he granted that black fly with his magic to steal your power." He looked at Igneel with a bored stare. "But as you said, he in fact did find a way." He allowed Whis to carry on with the briefing once again.

Whis was once again back into his calm self. "Well, we were having trouble with a few Gods of Creation, namely one. We suspect him for collaborating with Ankhseram to overthrow Lord Beerus."

"So where do I fit in?" Natsu asked confusedly. This drew the three super beings attention to him, slightly making him nervous. "W-well I mean, I figured out that the two of you hold a lot of power, more than Igneel, and I am just like...not even nearly as strong as Igneel...well right now anyway..." His shoulders slumped a bit. "So why me and not him?" He honestly questioned as he looked at Igneel who for some reason slightly lowered his head.

Whis let out a tired sigh, showing his mild discomfort he, Beerus and Igneel felt from the boy's question. "You got an interesting mind Natsu, but did you hear about Lord Beerus saying Acnologia stealing Igneel's power?" Natsu's face grew a little worried.

"Yea...what of it?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Hey, don't place this on me Whis!" Beerus shouted out, interrupting Whis before he could continue. "I am not gonna be labeled as the bearer of bad news to my friend's son." He comically exclaimed. Natsu watched the Destroyer and his attendant argue profusely.

"Gentlemen please." Natsu watched Igneel stand. "While I consider you among the few who I respect and consider as friends, I think I shall be the one who will reveal the bad news to my boy." He then looked at the pink head with a slight hint of sadness while the other two stared at him emotionless eyes. Natsu, why don't you take a walk with me?" The Dragon turned to Beerus who gave a nod in affirmation.

Feeling more dread, he followed his foster father silently outside to the garden. Igneel stopped after reaching a small pond and took a seat on a rock. "Natsu, what I am about to say may cause you sadness, but know that there was nothing you could have done." He solemnly looked at the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about? And why are you saying it like this?-" Before Natsu could question any further in his panicked self, Igneel interrupted.

"Natsu, I am dying."

.

.

.

Back inside the Temple, Beerus sat looking into the glass, behind which the large fishes he would soon eat swam, some eating the smaller ones. "So you think that kids gonna blow up? Igneel is his father figure after all." His words were cut out, no emotion leaked out.

"I am already preparing to rewind time a bit." Whis spoke, a bit cheerful than before. "After all the rage of your favorite Lieutenant's son could show a plain reflection of his father." He spoke referring to Igneel. A sudden vibration shook the temple, but neither of the deities were phased by it. "Seems it has began..." The two silently disappeared from the temple and to where the father son fight was going on.

"How can you say something like that to me!" They heard the dragon slayer roar as he shot at the red haired man with his fist cokes back. They watched him reign down blows on the still calm Igneel who without any show of difficulty in doing it. "Why did you have to sacrifice your life to protect mine if I wasn't alive to begin with?!" Cracks on the ground turned into a large crater following the shockwaves.

Natsu's fire grew hotter as it began to cover the entire landscape, including the temple. And as each punch and kick connected with Igneel's palm or elbow, red markings began to creep from the tip of the the Dragon Slayer's fingers of both arms. "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" One of his top attacks at point blank and yet it didn't even char the red haired man's clothes. But Natsu didn't stop as he launched multiple heavy duty attacks like a barrage of punches.

"The boy is not even using that thing called Dragon Force and yet he is rivaling the power of a lesser Quadrant Kai." Beerus commented gleefully. "With the right training under us, he would reach high! And then I will have another great fighter from my Universe!"

Whis let out a sigh. "Well, I am sure he will, but the future will depend on how Igneel will deal with this situation." He scratched the inch on his nose with his finger.

The destruction from the pink heads attack slowly began to reach the planet's core. And that's when Igneel finally decided to stop this. He caught a Secret Arts fist with his bare hand. The Dragon Slayer struggled to break free. "Let go you bastard!" He roared.

Igneel gave a small squeeze and the Dragon Slayer fell on his knees, with his fist still held by his father. "Though our paths may have diverged," Igneel began to talk at a slow pace, catching Natsu's attention by doing so. "You must continue to live out your life with all your might." He paused to look in his obsidian eyes with his cold Golden ones. **"You must never consider your own life to be something insignificant."** He emphasized that line making Natsu's eyes widened. "And you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." He released the Dragon Slayer's hand and turned around. "That was what you told your friend before parting him for good, was it not? And why do you consider your life, whether you have a soul or not, be insignificant enough to let me allow Acnologia to kill you?"

Natsu stayed on his knees, but his vision was to the ground. The flames disappeared from the planet but the destruction it left behind was obvious. Whis and Beerus moved towards the father son duo and stopped a few feet away. The angel then proceeded to lightly lift his scepter. "Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind, I will be restoring the place." Neither of them said anything in response as they stayed in that position.

A ripple occurred across the Universe and the worn out planet was quickly restored back to it's weird beauty. Igneel finally spoke. "Natsu look at me." He said that in a surprisingly calm voice. For a few seconds, the Dragon Slayer didn't respond, then he slowly looked up into his father's eyes. "For that knight girl, you went to several extremes, and when she tried to sacrifice herself, you found the power to stop it. You warned her to never do that. She believed in your words." Igneel kneeled down and placed his hand on the pink heads shoulder. "Natsu, don't feel guilty about me. Meeting you was the most important moment of my life. You gave me a purpose. And don't think I didn't enjoy my life." He chuckled a little. "I had one hell of an adventure."

Natsu let out a sigh and let his shoulders slump. The God of Destruction and his attendant took the opportunity to walk closer to the boy. "Hey boy." Beerus called out to the dragon slayer who responded by giving a side glance. "You have nearly eight years to spend with your father. Why don't you show him and me that choosing you was not a mistake? That you will be more than what we expected." He spoke emotionless.

The pink head remained silent for a moment before slowly rising to his feet. "What do I have to do?" He spoke a little distant but the three who stood there was more than satisfied.

"Now that's something I like to hear. What exactly do you plan to do with Natsu? He's a dimwitted man to some extend, so you might want to be careful while using figure of speech and sarcasm." Igneel warned, earning Natsu's ire.

"Hey!"

Ignoring the banter, Whis spoke. "Good, now that we have settled on all the personal matters, let us start with the business." The two warriors from Earthland looked at him seriously. "First phase will be your training. You severely lack the necessary strength to be of use. But the plus side is, you being a form of reanimated demon, the valves and canals in your body can push more power than anyone else. So you probably will survive the training for the next seven years to be the assistant to Lord Beerus while he sleeps for a few decades." Whis explained.

Natsu rubbed his chin a bit. "Ok...but just to be clear, what does Lord Beerus do?" The Dragon Slayer questioned as he looked at the cat god who remained silent.

Whis chuckled a little in nervousness. "Now don't take this in a bad light, but Lord Beerus balances the universe by destroying planets full of people occasionally." The Dragon Slayer stopped breathing. "And that's not a joke, just saying so that you won't ask that question although you probably still will." Whis sighed.

Natsu remained stunned and suddenly he felt the air around him thicken. He felt suffocated as he stood there. His knees shook a little and soon his whole body. It was like facing Gildarts but only this time it felt like millions Gildartss were surrounding him. His eyes fell on the main cause of this feeling. The cat god with a slight smirk.

"Boy, know this, I have know qualms in destroying your planet, in fact, it would help me with this annoyance that Ankhseram gave." He spoke as he turned around. "But I am a generous God, I am giving you a chance to protect your planet and become strong. The choice is yours." He began to walk away, but paused when he heard the sound of footsteps fast approaching him from behind. A smirk came over his face but Beerus remained calm.

"Natsu! Stop!" Igneel called out but the Dragon Slayer charged at the God of Destruction.

 _ **THUD**_

The Dragon King half expected the sound to be the Dragon Slayer's dead body hitting the ground, but it turned out to be that, the pink head was on his knees and ad slammed his forehead on ground making a small crater around his head. "I accept! Please train me to get stronger!"

Beerus's mood increased to new heights and he laughed genuinely. "Sure, just make sure that you don't suck because from today onwards, you represent me." And the Cat god was on the move again to get his paw on the next serving.

The change in Natsu's life us going to be more than what he could handle, but for the sake of his family, he would destroy world's if he had to.

 **XxxX**

 **Please review both the chapters. Tell me if I should continue. My other Fairy Tail Crossovers are at a crossroad...well actually it is done. I can't think of anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Basics**

Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel and a Fairy Tail wizard...lost. Well lost would be an understatement. He was utterly humiliated as he fell by a single flick of the Cat God's claw. He was pretty sure his skull was cracked, but the Dragon magic took care of that.

He laid flat on his back with his mouth hanging open in shock rather than pain. He twitched a little, still unable to comprehend what happened. 'H-how am I so...damaged?' He thought as he replayed the entire scene over and over again.

"Get up boy, do not tell me that is all you got." Beerus taunted the Dragon Slayer who slowly got up. He was no longer in his regular clothes, not even his scarf was on him, instead he wore a red sleeveless gi with the symbol of his current allegiance on the chest.

"Ha...now this is gonna be tougher than I thought..." Natsu spat some blood to the side before wiping away the trickle of blood on his forehead. With a smirk he charged over to the God of Destruction and began to reign down a series of blows that the anthropomorphic purple cat dodged moving an inch of his feet that was rooted on the ground. "Stop running away!" The Dragon Slayer roared as he charged his fist with a massive load of dark red flames. **"Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** His attacks could now be over loaded with magic as his body didn't degrade after he switched to END's body. Which didn't have any difference other than the internal changes which allowed his valves to pump more magic.

Back to the fight, the attack struck it's prize and slammed on Beerus's face, resulting in a massive explosion that consumed the two. The fire soon cleared and dust was floating around in a thick cloud, blocking him from seeing the anthropomorphic cat's fate. "A good combo, would have surprised me if I was a baby." The bored voice was all he heard before he saw a fist emerging from the cloud of dust at rapid speed. Natsu's eyes widened in shock as it stopped in front of his forehead. Before... _Flick_.

This time he was knocked out for good, far away, near to the edge of the planet. "Lord Beerus, I would like to warn you of not harming the boy too much in the initial stage. Even if he is a demon, his body still has not tapped into the potential we seek yet." Whis walked over to the God of Destruction who was licking his wrist.

"I would agree too, Lord Beerus, Natsu may have a lot of potential but he only taps in through anger and that too only a few times." Igneel walked over and stood next to Whis, completely unaffected by the critical damage his son got.

"Ah...this is going to be boring..." Beerus sighed. "Well Whis, why don't you take him and get a bit of endurance on him. You too Igneel." He added the last part as he looked over to where the Dragon Slayer had disappeared to. "I am going to catch some zzz." He jumped back into his temple and quietly went back to sleep.

 _ **Five years passed...**_

Beerus continued his slumber while Dragon Slayer slowly overcame his limitations in strength. Natsu sat eating his dinner which was a strange alien bird that was now in a BBQ form. His appearance did not change much, only that his hair grew longer and his facial features sharpened. His exposed arms also showed considerable change with the many tribal tattoos that grew over to the inside of his gi.

Over the course of the past five years, he dedicated his time and energy in training with Whis and Igneel. And not a single time in these years did he resort to magic. Whis had made it very clear that his body needs to have enough physical strength and tranquility to learn the much more complex part of his training.

 **"Natsu,"** The Fire Dragon King called out, he stood there in his true form as a Dragon. The Dragon Slayer gave glance over his shoulder, acknowledging his father's call. **"You have been doing this for the past five years, I know you miss your friends, but soon you will be able to see them."** Natsu didn't reply, instead he silently finished his meal and stood up.

"That's not what bothers me pops." The Dragon Slayer began as he turned around. He raised his hand and let red energy flow out, gently covering his hand. "I just hope all this new power doesn't makes me different..." He let out a sigh.

Igneel placed his body on the ground. **"Nonsense, you will always be who you are. Sure, you may look different on the outside, but you like those symbols decorating your arms, but on the inside..."** Igneel raised his hand and brought it across the gap between them and extended a clawed finger and placed the tip of his powerful claw on the boy's chest. **"...you are a man destined for greatness."** Natsu placed his hands on the giant claw and touched his forehead on it. He remained like that for a moment. **"Ok, that's enough, I want my hand back you brat."** He pulled it away roughly.

"You wanna go old man?" Natsu got a smirk on his face as he fell on to a battle stance.

Never to be one to back away from a challenge, Igneel jumped up and unleashed a roar of acceptance. **"You just earned a beat down! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** The Dragon attacked with his signature move. Immediately his son retaliated.

Clapping his hand into a 'Namaste' position, his body glowed red before he parted hid hands and a ball of energy took form. **"Calamity Stroke!"** He roared as he pushed the attack on the approaching drogon fist.

And as Igneel laid defeated, he had a stupid smile for a dragon on his maw. His son has surpassed him, and was more than what he was when he still had all of his power. He would pity the Dragon of Apocalypse if he were to ever attack his son or his loved ones. He was no longer in the circle of a Dragon or a Demon, now he was on the leagues of the Gods. The Dragon felt his boy walk over his chest and fall on him and soon he heard the sound of soft snoring. Both father and son slept peacefully, undisturbed by nightmares that plagued them for many years.

And finally the day came in which he was ready to challenge the Destroyer who woke up after a five year long slumber. Well he did not fight the pink head right away, instead went on to clean himself up and get a massive breakfast. But when their battle took place, Beerus was to say the least, pleased by the result to a minimum although Natsu lost.

"He has grown stronger Whis...not bad, not bad at all..." He let out a smirk as he watched the Dragon Slayer slowly rise to his feet. "Natsu." He called out the pink heads name for the first time with a mild touch of respect. "Now you prove to me your loyalty." His voice took to a serious turn.

Natsu face hardened and he gave a curt nod before kneeling. "Tell me what to do."

Beerus rubbed his chin a bit. "Hmmm now that you mention it, you will have to learn about the whole detail of how we will thwart Ankhseram's plans. Follow me." He turned around and began to walk into his lair. Whis walked towards the struggling Dragon Slayer and gave him a wife smile.

"That was so awesome Natsu! I can't believe you managed a whole ten minutes with him!" The attendant who taught him all he knew spoke excitedly before healing him by a simple touch of his scepter.

Natsu chuckled as he felt his body mend. "Well I had some pretty good teachers." He looked at the God and smiled before looking over to his father who transformed into his humanoid form and stood leaning under a tree, watching the entire battle with pride. The Dragon Slayer raised his hand high and gave a thumbs-up. "I did it you crazy frog!" Ok well not that proud anymore.

Nonetheless, he walked over to the boy and gave a pat on his back, a little too hard that the pink head went face first on the ground. "Maybe a class for respect will do some good you punk!" The Dragon bellowed in laughter as his son got up with an angry dirt covered face. His glare then shifted to Whis, who was also having a few chuckles, but quickly covered it with his fist and turned it into a fit of cough.

Seeing the Dragon Slayer still looking skeptically at his coughing, the God tried. "God allergies...cough cough..." He resumed cough as more laughter came. And the pink head actually bought it! The three slowly made there way into the temple with a little confused Dragon Slayer.

And just before entering the temple Natsu asked in an innocent confused voice. "Gods get allergies?" Whis hastened his steps into the building. Of course he had a hard time controlling his giggles. "Wait...was I tricked?!" Igneel's laughter was the only thing that was heard inside the empty halls.

Upon entering the new room which had a large white glowing table in the center, Natsu saw Whis walk over to the head of the table where Beerus stood with his hands folded behind and an expressionless face. "Natsu." He looked at Whis. "The plot to overthrow Lord Beerus was planned by Ankhseram, but another god, from Universe 10, one of Creation who served under their Supreme Kai, named Zamasu joined forces." He tapped the tip of his scepter on the table and a 4D projection of an alien looking male formulated. "This is Zamasu." Whis introduced.

Natsu immediately copied the image of the man into his face. Zamasu was of average height. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange earrings. "Looks pretty weak to me..." The Dragon Slayer scratched his head.

"Hahaha!" Beerus bellowed in laughter. "Finally someone agrees with me!" He said in between chuckles before stopping his laugh and looking at the Dragon Slayer with his strange glint in his eyes. "But don't be a fool boy, his strength could still give you a lot of trouble." The anthropomorphic cat god warned.

"Yes, well moving on." Whis cleared his throat and all attention was on him again. "Zamasu, as you can see, is not from our Universe. Hence he cannot be killed unless he directly provokes Lord Beerus, which he is not foolish enough to do." Beerus let out a snort at that.

Igneel folded his arms and looked at the image of the villainous god. "I presume the the King of All has something to do with this?" He saw the Destroyer suddenly flinch at the mention of the most eminent diety across the twelve universe.

Whis had a better control over his emotion and simply smiled. "Yes, after he wiped out a few universes, Lord Zeno made some strict rules regarding conflicts between universes. He had prohibited killing or destruction to each other." The attendant explained quietly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let me just hold you there! There are other universes? Someone wiped out universes? Universes?! And who is this Zeno guy?" Natsu was having a field day of weirdness.

"Careful how you word his name boy." Beerus warned him seriously. "Anger him, and there is no place for you to run and hide, not even death will save you." His words slightly shook the Dragon Slayer.

"S-so he is stronger than you?!" The Dragon Slayer didn't know what was happening. Suddenly all the foes he faced became void in his eyes.

"Yes." There was no hint of shame or annoyance in admitting that he was inferior. The Cat God's eyes was extremely serious. "His power surpasses logic and he maintains control of all twelve universes, all of them having Gods of Destruction like me. Of he wished, he could very well wipe us all out without even bothering to look." Coming from his mouth like this shook the son of Igneel to no end. Not only in fear, but in excitement.

"So there is a level beyond you, eh?" A small smirk came over the pink heads face.

Before Beerus could discipline the boy, Whis once again cleared his throat. "Back to the matter at hand. Zamasu is technically not allowed to meddle with the Universe 7 affairs directly, so he utilized a bunch of planets, all with violent powers, these planets are located at various parts of each quadrant of our Universe. There objective: To cause an imbalance between creation and destruction. Not to mention if the Kais try to stop them, they will be destroyed too. Hence more imbalance will take place." Whis explained.

The God of Destruction saw Natsu eyeing him for some words. "It's not that I don't have the power to destroy these planets, but if I do so, then it will start a probe from Lord Zeno himself, and if the King of All is annoyed by this, he will destroy both of the universes involved even though Zamasu is the cause, so everything has to be done in discretion." Beerus warned.

"So...like, what does Ankhseram, me and Zeref do with this?" Natsu asked thoughtfully.

"Ankhseram cannot work directly with Zamasu, given their status difference and the Universe Law created by Lord Zeno prohibits it. So for Zamasu to succeed, he needs to eradicate the mortals in the universe as they are what supports the existence of Gods. So once that line is broken, there would be anarchy in the Universe and could eventually lead to the arrival of Lord Zeno to destroy this universe." For some reason Natsu understood what his mentor said. "Then comes Ankhseram, he saw the potential of Earthland's ability to take out an entire quadrant. And just as he predicted, Zeref tried to make a failed revival. Although resurrection is not a heinous crime, Ankhseram played the cards so that your brother will do it wrong giving Ankhseram the opportunity to curse him so that he will create a powerful Etherious, you."

"What's the whole point of this?" Natsu scratched his head.

The table glowed and several solar systems began to take form. Whis pointed at one planet. "This is your planet and in the near future you would have fought against your brother, the result of that battle would destroy Earthland's magical core, but the main objective is to wipe out all of the living beings in the East Quadrant." Whis's face radiated calmness but his words struck horror on the tensed Dragon Slayer.

Igneel grimaced as he saw his son shutting down. "Natsu..." He places a hand on his shoulder, startling the man a little. Natsu's eyes widened as he was brought back from his line of thoughts.

"H-how could they even think of..." Was these the Gods billions of people prayed to in his world?

"Boy!" Before the Dragon King could offer any reassuring words, the Cat God interjected. The Dragon slayer looked at the Destroyer with a questioning face. "You can either let yourself be cornered by your bounds on Earthland or you can stand up and fight against those who want to disrupt the balance." He spoke harshly. "To put it bluntly. Be the Envoy of the Destroyer and eradicate those planets that supports this plan, or watch Earthland end by my hand before it does by any others..." This was one offer the Dragon Slayer could not refuse.

He understood that the planets Beerus wanted destroyed may have millions, if not billions who do not have anything with this conspiracy. But the sheer fact that beings above what he could comprehend, threaten to destroy his family, made him decide what he needed to do. He had two more years to wait before his friends came back. There was no way in hell he was going to drag Fairy Tail into what he was about to do.

 **XxxX**

 **Just to get some things clear before scrolling down!**

Natsu was able to get so much strong in the cannon in just one year away, right?

The way he was able to reach that kind of strength in my opinion would be:

1\. Second Orgin unlocked

2\. Massive Fights against the Dragons and the demons.

So he did the above two things before he went training. Also, the big boost of power was actually from Igneel's residual power.

The reason why I mentioned this is because Natsu is not going to be getting any form of artificial strength. He will have to learn everything the way Goku learned. The hard way. So to those who want to see him duking Beerus in this or the next chapter, please don't be upset or angry as it is going to take a while before the Dragon Slayer can even think of forcing a half of Beerus's strength against him.

 **NEXT UPDATE AT 60 REVIEWS**

 **SO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Envoy of the Destroyer**

 **Planet NQ 110003:** _ **Nosis**_

Nosis was a planet situated at the edge of the North Quadrant of the universe. The life forms on the planet were sapient and had intense intelligence. They were Blue and Black, seven feet, regular human eyes and wore clothes that had uniformity. Their hair color had a stark contrast to their bodies and had similarity with their eyes. The giant planet hosted vast cities on a majority of its surface. Most of them did not possess muscular bodies, but the amount of soldiers running around the cities had a lot of well structured bodies.

Even with their intellectual achievements, Nosis had an ugly side. It was ruled by a dictator who resorted to unconventional weapons. As for the past four hundred years, the planet had a fully mobilized army that conducted Inter Galactic Ballistic Missile tests. Of course the slow aging population was rallied to support the dictator and the people have condemned themselves unknowingly.

It was a rainy day when he phased in, between chimneys of a factory in **Gonde** , an industrial city of **Nosis.** He wore a black full sleeved hoody with Whis's emblem on the left chest and the hood off and the zipper pulled down a little so his black undershirt could be seen. For legs he wore black ankle long trousers and a pair of dark running shoes with red stripes. Beside him, stood the Angel deity Whis who lightly covered his mouth and nose. "Quiet cloudy with chemicals, won't you agree?" The attendant was not affected in the least but he still made sure to keep things live.

But Natsu on the other hand felt his nose itch. The scent of all the pollutants mixed with rain and the steam that arose from the plants was simply nauseating. "Yea...I can feel it..." He agreed with his mentor seriously. "This planet is dying." He spoke out with a bit of croak in his words as saliva ran dry. His nose didn't lie; neither did his eyes that saw the regular citizens walking with filter masks.

"Precisely," Whis had no forms of remorse in his voice. He was perfectly calm and executed hid duty honestly. "Once Zamasu persuaded the leader of Nosis, the latter was gifted with the blue prints to utilize the enriched core of the planet into weapons." He spoke as he looked over at the billboards that propagated the dictator and his weapons. "In short the planet is being killed by the people who live on it." He concluded, dropping his hand to the side.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at that. "How come it becomes the fault of people? It's that guy who has been destroying this planet to build the weapons." He pointed at the billboard.

"True, but their greed is what condemned them." Whis spoke monotonously.

Greatly confused, Natsu voiced his confusion. "Greed?"

Whis nodded. "For the core to be weapons grade, they need to first utilize the mineral as a source of energy. And even though the ruler is a dictator, he has a level of concern for his race. So they unanimously agreed to use the core and were overjoyed by the thought of going and conquering another planet." Whis explained. "To put it short, they do not want to take responsibility of destroying their planet and try to bring back nature. They took whatever they could, never think of conservation and devoured the resources to the last and finally moving to its core." A small frown came on the white haired Angel's face. "Such a shame though...they were such promising assets to the universe, now they are nothing more than parasites, an infection that will damn all other living creatures if allowed to be spread." His tone was very dark and from all his years training under him, Natsu never saw this side of Whis...not sure he ever want to after seeing it now. Realizing that his words were getting darker, Whis let out a quick smile, erasing all of his tension. "You might be wondering that we are a bunch of hypocrites who does the same as them, right?"

"Well not exactly...but you guys do kill a lot of people..." Natsu spoke a little uncomfortably.

"Oh Natsu, you got it wrong then." Whis giggled as he tapped the scepter's bottom on the ground and disappeared from the roof. A second later they appeared on an empty alley and he began to walk, with Natsu right behind him. "As hard as it is for you to believe, we don't harm people. There is a circle of life and the God of Destruction falls at the end. Mind you, last doesn't mean least." He added the last part a comical glare. "There are three stages of life, two of which belongs to the Kais."

"Stages? Like your age groups?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"No. Stages as in: creation and maintenance. Those two processes are done by the Kais." Whis corrected with a smile. "The last stage is destruction. It doesn't matter who you are, but when you are created, you are meant to be destroyed. It doesn't matter if you are a human, alien, animal, plant, planet...or God. It won't matter if you are good or bad. What is created, will eventually be destroyed in order for new things to be created and the process goes on." Natsu could understand what his mentor was saying, but the concept of taking a life...

"I-I can't do it..." Natsu's shoulders slumped and Whis suddenly stopped walking.

"Pardon me?" Whis turned around with slightly raised eyes and parted mouth. He saw how Natsu stood with his head down and his shoulders slumped. "Oh." He said, understanding what he heard. "Very well, but I must warn you, Lord Beerus won't be-" He couldn't finish the warning.

"But I will do it on one condition." Natsu's voice shook in despair. And he knew Whis had power to not heed his condition. But the Angel was more understanding as long as the job gets done.

"What is it?" He enquired softly.

Natsu got down on his knee, not caring about the dirty wet ground, he touched his forehead on the ground. " do that for me and I will never question!"

"It has been done." Whis spoke calmly, tapping the scepter's bottom on the ground. Suddenly screams and chaos erupted in the street they were on.

Gritting his teeth with tears flowing down his cheeks and merging with the rain, his palms that were attached to the ground on either side began to glow red. The soldiers finally took notice of what was happening, quickly surrounded the two.

"Hey you! Stop what you are doing! This is by the order of King-" There wasn't even a scream as the whole planet was encased in whiteness.

In a few minutes, the white light disappeared, leaving only a calm looking Whis and a weeping pink head. "I couldn't let them suffer..." Natsu spoke as he got a hold of his tears and slowly got up. They stood in the dark abyss of space as there were no remains of Nosis floating. Everything was gone, not even the dust was present.

"You don't have to explain. I have gone through your past and saw how you cherish life, but..." He paused and placed a hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder, causing him to look up. "Destruction is also part of the life circle. At the moment, if we haven't done that, it could potentially endanger the entire Universe." His face was still calm, but had a hint of kindness.

"A-alright..." Natsu nodded lightly in uncertainty.

"Very well then, shall we head back to the temple?" Whis asked.

Natsu paused for a second. "Well it's not like I have any better place to go..." He let out a sigh while the attendant simply giggled before transporting them back to Beerus's planet. Within a matter of minutes, the Dragon Slayer and the Angel stood on the watered lawn in front of a table on which Beerus and Igneel sat having lunch.

"Lord Beerus, this food although is pretty tasty, can only be classified as good." Igneel spoke as he forked in on the variety of meat and vegetables.

"Right? I thought I was the only person who felt that way! Maybe I shall destroy that planet which has dared to serve me with their same recipe over and over again!" Beerus spoke with his mouth full.

"Lord Beerus, it is not good manners to speak with your mouth full." Whis scolded as he made their presence known as they walked over to the Cat God and Dragon King.

"Ah, there's my little Envoy. So boy, did you destroy that planet or did you wimp out?" Beerus asked with a neutral face. Natsu flinched as he felt the ki ooze out of the Destroyer.

"Oh don't be such a hardboiled egg, Lord Beerus, give Natsu some credit. He did his job effectively." As Whis spoke, Igneel's eyes fell on his son, who was still a little pale from all that has transpired in the last hour.

"But I have heard of someone who cooks marvelously." Igneel spoke, changing the subject quickly and Beerus and Whis were more than ready to listen. "The food made by this person rivals that of the King of All's cook probably. There are a lot of dishes. Flaming Turkey, grilled, mashed, minced...and it doesn't stop at one meat." After concluding it, Igneel saw both the God and Angel look at him with watering mouths.

"Tell us who this person is now!" Beerus pointed his fork at him.

"Well, I don t know her personally." Igneel spoke, causing the two gourmets to back away, disappointed. A smirk came over the red haired Dragon s face. "But Natsu knows her. If he asks her, she will cook to the two of your heart s desire." The quiet Dragon Slayer jumped up in surprise.

"I know her?!" Suddenly an image of a white haired barmaid came to his mind and he let out sigh of relief. "Oh yea...Mira."

.

.

.

 **Planet NEQ 100506: Azure Stone**

Natsu sat inside the elegantly decorated dining hall with mounds of food placed in front of him. Whis stood next to him as he sampled the food joyfully. In front of the duo stood twelve tall men in a semicircle, each of them possessed black beards that were kept in various shapes and sizes. They wore long white clocks and reminded the pink head of Fiore s council back on Earthland. The only difference was that, all these were men and a lot stronger than those old uptight folks that thrashed them legally. Well except Yajima. He like him, the old man reminded him of his gramps and he supported Fairy Tail.

Now going back to him sitting in front of the pile of food, how did this happen? Well it wasn't easy, neither was it hard, just annoying and time consuming. Outside the grand building laid all of the ten million strong army of the planet, completely immobile. All forms of conventional and unconventional weapons were laid on him, chemical and biological weapons that were meant to be utilized against whole planets. Everything was wasted down on him. After a stunt like that, the governing body didn't care if he was the Destroyer's Envoy or not. They simply wanted to live. And they knew that their only chance laid in his appeasement.

" _ **Ims**_ is it?" Natsu finally spoke, breaking the silence. His gaze was pointed towards the councilman in the center. The mentioned nodded his head and kneeled down. Natsu leaned back on his throne like seat and placed his elbow on the cushioned armrest and placed his head on his palm, staring them down with his unemotional eyes.

"Yes, sir." The kneeling man was clearly swallowing his pride. But Natsu wasn't impressed by the actions. He would have felt something when he was on Tenroujima, but now seeing the action from a different light disgusted him. This man wasn't doing this to save his planet or his people, but to save his own life.

"Tch..." Natsu clicked his tongue in irritation. "While your food pleases me to some extent, Ims, your actions don't." Whis stopped sampling the food and stood next to the pink head in his emotionless self.

Ims raised his sweaty face with fear. "Sir, it was not on purpose that we have attacked you-" He saw the Dragon Slayer raise his free hand, motioning him to stop.

Natsu let out a yawn and looked at him. "I wasn't referring to that. My words are aimed at your support for Zamasu." He spoke calmly.

"My Lord, Zamasu persuaded us with fortune for our planet." Ims flailed but quickly shut up when he saw the glint in the pink heads eyes. And at that moment he knew that he was tricked.

"So you _**did**_ have connections with Zamasu..."

.

.

.

A tall gorgeous woman walked authoritatively through the halls of the temple of the God of Destruction. Her steps were harshly planted on the floor and the tapping sound echoed through the empty halls and her breasts jiggled freely. She had long light blue hair that formed a few bangs on the front of her face and blue eyes with creamy porcelain skin and wore a light blue Egyptian tunic that had a cross shaped strap from above her breasts and tied behind her neck allowing a lot of cleavage. The cloth was further belted, and held tight by a blue diamond studded brooch below the breasts that were easily a D-cup and had a hole at her flat belly, showing her navel that had a blue pentagram tattoo around it.

Her feet were in a pair of golden Egyptian sandals with its lace tied all the way to her top calf muscles that was seen from the two big slits on the tunic that reached till her wide hip, of her hour glass figure. The only jewelry she had were a blue diamond tiara that covered her entire forehead and extended a little to her nose, a golden earring that was pierced on the top part of her right ear, leaving the other free, a white diamond stud on her right nose and a blue pendant that was knotted to silver chain on her neck.

But she wore a little bit of armor too. A pair of golden bracelets that covered three forth of her forearms and had a dragon inscription while a golden medieval helmet with a trident like crown and no rigid outer shell covering the back of her head decorated her face, covering her chin and the top part of the tiara.

Lady Loyda! Please wait! It would be unwise to barge into Lord Beerus s temple without proper invitation! A panicked female voice came from behind the somewhat angry woman who was identified as Loyda.

She had yellow eyes that showed panic and innocence, her entire appearance was of a teen girl with boobs although not as big as Loyda, still big boobs that were straining against her blue robes that were similar to the Kais and a cuirass that squished her mature chest further and had the decorations of Dragons that the woman in front of her had. She was petite obviously, and had her long brown hair in two large pigtails with orange bows and a scepter on her right arm.

Quiet Eleonora! After what my brother said, I shall demand my teacher to aide me in this holy quest. The woman warned the petite one.

Eleonora gained a deadpanned look as she stared at the woman s back. There is nothing holy about this quest and he will probably kick you out without even hearing, or he might be in his age long slumber. The attendant spoke dryly as they reached the large door that was swiftly pushed open.

Beerus! Whis! I want your help in finding a- Her words stopped dead as she took in the scene in front of her. The cat god was not in his bed, nor was he stuffing his mouth. He sat lazily in front of a small round table with his elbows planted on top and holding a few cards in front of his face. There were a few other with him, one was Whis and the others were a pink and red haired males who sat in the same position. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then Beerus lazily looked over to the side.

"Loyda?" He uninterestingly spoke before letting out a yawn. Whis too took notice of her and quickly got up after placing the five cards he held.

 _ **Four Aces from the four decks and one joker.**_

"Bullshit!"

"Cheater!"

"My food!"

Shouts of anger and sadness came from the suddenly **less** calm people. Beerus has already began to fly around like a baby. Igneel simply laid his head on the table and Natsu...well he had his back to the woman so she couldn't see what he was doing.

Ignoring the sore losers, Whis walked around the table and walked closer to the two guests, and paused a few steps away and caught Beerus by the neck and stopped his tantrum...much to the latter's annoyance. "Loyda, it is a very pleasant surprise to see you my dear." He gave a warm smile and a small bow.

Beerus on the other hand was a little less happy. "Tch..." He huffed and folded his hands before looking away. The woman simply glared at the Cat God for his actions.

"Now now, Lord Beerus, it is not polite to do that to guests, we have talked about this several times." The attendant scolded the God who let out an annoyed growl, but didn't do anything to change his stand. Whis shook his head and looked over to the two girls. "Ignore him, he's a sore loser. But please, come and sit. I will fetch some refreshments."

"Maybe later teacher, but what I came here requires the utmost attention." She spoke, but followed the attendant to the second table where there was a tea pot and some snacks.

"Oh?" Whis raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I am assuming that it has something to do with Lee Shin?" He enquired as Beerus and Loyda took seats opposite to each other while Eleonora stood beside her companion. He poured fresh lemon tea into both their cups and placed biscuits on the plate. Beerus was quick to stuff his mouth and drink his tea.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "That oaf of a brother of mine has questioned my pride as a woman! So I need you to find me a man-"

 _COUGH!_

Beerus started coughing and choking wildly with the food coming out of his nose. Whis too wad surprised but had better control of his reaction. "Well...that was unexpected...there hasn't been a record of a God of Destruction ever getting married." The teal man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" Loyda folded her arms and leaned back. "Unlike kitty glitter here, I am a woman. A goddess, not a god."

"But Loyda, you are from Universe 5, why are you here?" Whis asked doubtfully.

A slight blush came over her. "I was hoping you would have a few names."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Beerus finally got up, with a clear wind pipe. "You, the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 5 wants to get married?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Do you even know what marriage is?"

"Hey I highly resent that!" The woman jumped up at the question. Her full red lips turned into a pout and she sat back down with her hands folded under her breasts.

Beerus fell on to the table. His head slamming on the hard indestructible material. With a groan he spoke. "Do you think the God of Destruction of Universe 7 is a Wedding Broker?" He enquired.

"No, but I know he will help me." Loyda spoke confidently.

Shooting back up, he glared at the woman. "Well I don't think he will help her." He growled.

Leaning a bit closer, Loyda shouted. "She think he will." Both had their palms firmly planted on the desk.

"She thought wrong then!" Beerus shouted back as a purple aura surrounded him.

Loyda didn't back away from the challenge. "Maybe she will force him to help her!" She challenged him, her power grew, bringing out a blue aura around her.

The auras spread, gently dabcing with each other. "Maybe he will destroy her."

"Maybe he will get his ass kicked." She pushed her power forward. The blue aura lightly overtaking the purple.

Beerus's aura shot up, gaining dominance. "Maybe he will deliver a roundhouse kick and knock her to the side before charging a cataclysmic blast and destroy her." Beerus charged in a purple ball.

The woman's power matched up once again, the temple shaking up a little. "Maybe she will avoid the kick and blast him with cataclysmic blast of her own on his face."

"Maybe-" Beerus was cut short from continuing the word war with Loyda by a very annoyed pink head who lost once again in his card game.

"Enough! What the heck you guys! You are not even making sense!" Natsu's exclamation drew both both their attention to him. In the background, there was the Dragon King rubbing his hands in gleam at the reward of his latest win. But froze when he realized what his son has had done.

That's when it happened. Fiery blue met an equally fiery obsidian. Loyda felt her heart skip a beat. The rare pink spiky hair that somehow suited very well on that head. The narrowed eyes that spoke of battles, wisdom, incomprehensible pain and yet held the innocence of youth. The lightly tanned skin. The strong jaws, the tribal tattoos that decorated him, going down all the way through his open vested chest with lean well cut muscles to the rim of his white trousers. He maybe weaker than her, but the pleasant warmth of...loyalty and strength of a kind she never seen came through to her spirit.

"He is the one..." Her words were a soft whisper. The blue orbs suddenly began to fill with emotions and glassed over a little.

Beerus and Igneel suddenly felt a little worry cross over their minds. The latter only felt genuine concern due to the female entity being in a class that accommodates Beerus and not knowing what she wanted with her son...or if he has done something stupid to her. On the other hand, the purple skinned anthropomorphic cat's worry was a totally different thing. One he didn't like the prospect of losing a pupil. Second, he didn't like losing to Loyda. Third, which mostly scared him, was that the possibility of Natsu's seed running around mixed with Loyda's. That would bring utter catastrophic events to the two universes.

Whis on the other hand was a bit on the positive side; correction, a lot on the positive side. "Excellent choice Lady Loyda. Natsu is a strong kind man. A bit headstrong, but I bet you want that too." The attendant spoke praisingly.

The Dragon Slayer blinked at what was happening. Beerus and Igneel too were part of his group that was utterly stumped. On the other hand flowers started to fall over him. "Congratulations to the happy couple!" The other girl he saw standing at the side holding a scepter similar to Beerus squealed ad she threw flowers as she danced around him.

"What couple are you-gah!?" That's when he realized that his right arm was squished between something. The strange but hot woman's tits pressed firmly against his uncovered limb as the woman who was a few inches taller than him leaned on him with her head between his neck as she purred erotically. "Hey get off!" This encouraged the woman to tighten her grip on his arm.

"Oh I love him! Can I keep him Beerus?! Please please please?!" She chanted, rubbing her supple body against his taut one.

"The hell are you talking lady?!" He tried to break away, but the woman's grip was unbreakable. He knew this woman was clearly stronger than him but that didn't mean he was just about to be taken. Also the woman's touch was getting his heart pumped beyond normal and his face burn. She definitely had a body...' He shook the dirty thoughts away and focused on getting the woman off him.

"Since its decided, maybe it's time for formal introductions between the bride and the groom?" Oh he knew Whis was enjoying this. Igneel and Beerus were still in shock to move at all. "Loyda, this is Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer son of Fire Dragon King Igneel, the gentleman over there." He pointed at the said Dragon King who shook his head, trying to clear what was happening.

Natsu felt the blood circulation in his arm get restored and the blood moving back from his beet red face. Of course Igneel was the next victim. "Oh my dear Papa!" Loyda exclaimed as she jumped over the table and tackled him in a hug, sending his chair down. "I am so happy to be part of your family. I promise to be a good wife, an adoring daughter and the bearer of your grandchildren!" The Dragon King felt his soul slip through her arms and away from his body.

"Can't breathe..." Igneel managed.

Giggling gleefully, Whis proceesed. "Also, Natsu is the Envoy of Lord Beerus."

 **XxxX**

Loyda: Goddess of Destruction of Universe 5 and Ex-Apprentice of Beerus and Whis.

Eleonora- Attendent of Loyda and student of Vados

 **Thank you for all those who gave reviews. And a special one to all those who review all chapters of the fic. Some of you asked about not setting a review notice, but I am being forced here. I need motivation you know. I need to see that people actually want to read the fic. I know I am not a great author like a few in this virtual world, but still, when I see that I have over 5k views but only few reviews, I feel demotivated. If you don't like it. Please inform me.**

 **Reviews**

 **Whyislifesocruel(Guest)** : No, **:(** this is a 90% Fairy Tail fic. Only some elements of Dragon Ball Z and Super are used.

 **NotaGayman19(Guest** : Uh...thank you. Natsu just kept on throwing attacks at Igneel in one place as Igneel is very powerful. But he wasn't at the point where he could blow up the planet. Firstly it is a small planet. Then it was only shaken. That was a lot of Secret Arts, so the damage could seriously damage the land he stood on.

 **Breadboy(Guest)** : Thank you:)

 **nhiamaulida** : doesn't matter. This guy reviewed another one of my fic in a similar way too.

 **princenjgv** : Thanks. Need all the reviews I can get.

 **arinasution5** : Thank you

 **furnace** : Ok

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **Arsh360** : First of all, thank you for the review. But authors are forced here. We don't get reviews, then how are we supposed to know how people like it. Reviews motivate us. Gives us a feeling of being wanted. Hope you understand.

 **Guest** : Thanks.

 **MasterE.N.D:** Thanks

 **Silver-Viper** : Thanks :)

 **rrm232** : Nah, Beerus won't let something like that to be a weakness.

Without reviews I don't get the right motivation. I'll just gloom over the chapters like this. I had a lot of ideas coursing through me to make this chapter epic but I couldn't find the right motivation to word it. Sorry for disappointing you guys...

 **PLEASE REVIEW! HOLDING OUT A BUCKET FOR REVIEWS HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Test of Might**

The shower turned off and Natsu instantly froze, the thought of running from the room that the Goddess had brought him to was not the farthest thing from his mind at the moment as he saw the naked shadowy silhouette of the vivacious beauty step out from the shower through the steam covered glass door that led back to the room. Her naked form stood there, simply taking in the pleasure of the warm shower she had...and thoughts of the erotic warmth she would get from the Pyro who sat dumbstruck looking at her. Of course he was frozen in panic; thanks to skipping a lot in _lessons of personal situations_. If it were Beerus, he would have simply _blown up_ his problems. Now that's rich, coming from Natsu.

Loyda wasn't a masochistic woman who sought carnal pleasure with pain...well not completely anyway; just that she liked the concept of her chosen man to be dominant and aggressive in bed. Her silky seductive voice reached. "So..." She was standing next to him as he sat with his legs hanging outside the bedside. She sat down leaning on to his shoulder. "Shall we start our copulation?" She gave a frown when she saw no response from him. "Why don't you speak? Are you still mad at me for calling you here?"

'Call?!' Natsu thought in disbelief. "Y-you didn't call me here." His voice had a slight shiver that he tried his best to conceal. She turned her upper body to him and leaned forward, placing her hands as support. And once again, were it someone else, they would be staring down to those very distracting cleavage of her soft large and creamy mounds. "You kidnapped me!" He finished, his blood boiled, not of anger but the sight of her.

"Oh?" She raised an elegant eyebrow. "As your betrothed, I have exclusive rights over your body." She further leaned in. Now he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"We are not ma-mar-married!" The Dragon Slayer crawled away further into the bed, to the other side, although now the Goddess was on all four, following him and trapping him under her hot, _wet_ (from shower) body. She quickly pressed her large bosoms on his chest and pressed her forehead up on his.

"Yet...my love...yet..." She pressed her soft full lips on his gapping mouth. She took advantage of his surprise and drove her long tongue down his throat. She focused all her attention on the man but all he did was stay still. Soon this got to the goddess, making her pull away from the Dragon Slayer, a frown on her plump lips. "Who. Is. She?" Her eyes flashed red and the massive amount of godly ki that her body emanated from above him, forced him to raise his own power in order to breathe.

Natsu was no fool; he pieced together the bits and pieces of her argument with Beerus. And he knew one thing for sure: just some random nobody wouldn't come in demanding services from the cat god; added to the revelation by Whis on her being a Destroyer from another Universe, probably places her in a place above him in terms of power. So what was the situation he was in?

Chances are she overpowers him.

He was kidnapped in front of Beerus who only sighed in annoyance.

He was in another universe and knew no way of going back.

He had to make sure he didn't say or do anything to anger the woman or make her believe he wants to be a hubby.

So his position was clear. Calm mind, wise selection of words and luck… _a lot of luck_. Natsu gently placed his hands on her hip and pushed the _love_ stricken Destroyer. He was extra careful so as to not make any negative feelings; like he would run or was trying to resist her completely. It took some time, he resolved it. She slowly complied and slid to the side. The Dragon Slayer raised his body slowly and looked at the beauty, who also rouse to sit next to him, facing him with her upper body turned and hand paced on the bed as support. Natsu let out a sigh of defeat. The next few minutes are going to be one of his longest.

"You are a beautiful woman…goddess…" He turned around to face her as he spoke.

"Then what is the problem? It's another woman, isn't it-" She was cut short from her rambling.

"Just hear me out please." He pleaded.

"Hmph fine! But I don't have to like it." She grumbled.

"Thank you." Natsu let out a small sigh. "You are partially right about what you said earlier…"

"Hn?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I do in fact have a woman in my mind to whom I harbor some romantic feelings…" He heard her growl but continued none the less. "The romance we felt didn't start a lot back…it was only perhaps less than a day before I was separated…from all of them…" She saw his shoulders slump and gained a hopeful feeling and leaned in, placing her hand on his thighs. "But," He quickly added; that returned her frown again. "The things we both have been through…those feelings…it is complicated…" The look on her face once again let him know, he was partially antagonizing her. Raising his hands defensively he spoke nervously. "Believe me, I am really tempted to comply with your advances, but it won't be fair to you nor to Erza."

"So that's the whore's name…" She grumbled in distaste as she turned away and huffed. But what came next, she did not expect. Her body was firmly planted on the enchanted walls of her room with two calloused hands holding her shoulders roughly against the wall. Her blue orbs barely made out the twelve feet she was transported and her back ached a little and if it were a normal wall, she would have punctured through it. But for the small ache she felt, it was a testament of the man's strength that held her there. She struggled to free herself. 'Outrageous!' She thought. Every time she increased her strength, he would follow and catch up in no time. All the while, his head was cast down with his spiky hair covering his eyes. Then there were the red markings that glowed like molten lava. 'Where is this sudden power of his coming from?!'

" _ **You. Will. Not. Address. Her. Like. That. Ever."**_ His voice had a dual touch to it and was hoarse.

For a moment her mind remained in panic until she forced her thoughts back into order. 'How dare he take my affection for granted?' She was no pudding in no man's hands, she was the Goddess of Destruction and if the man in front of her thinks he can overwhelm her…

A single tap on his chest was all it required for the Dragon Slayer to be blown away.

"Agh!" Natsu cried out as he crashed into the wall much like the times Beerus did the same. His frame crumbled into the ground. 'Well…it's all going to be a dance...' Natsu thought in partial anger as he got up to face the woman who had changed into her regular grab.

"Natsu Dragneel, I invited you to my home. I gave you warm food and my heart and you dare turn and bite my hand? It seems, our relationship will be that of a master and a slave." She took slow steps towards him, going over the bed and standing at its side with an emotionless face. Natsu held his breath as he fell into a battle stand with his feet widened and knees bent. His left hand was in front of his face with the palm facing to the side while his right hand remained fisted at his hip. Loyda let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, giving the Dragon Slayer hope that she has calmed down. "By the time I have finished with you…you will be addressing me as your one and only master." Her face twisted into a maniacal grin with her fangs reaching out at the tips.

Natsu was not going to give his opponent the time to warm up. A few years back, yes, but under the constant guidance of Whis, Beerus and his father, the young man learned a moment of weakness or unwanted honor could cause the end of one. He moved his head to the right as her fist took the spot where his head was and without admiring his own agility, he dragged his fist from below and landed it on her outstretched and open elbow. Her arm flew straight up, off balance. Although it did not dislocate, it slowed her for a second by making her lose her footing. Within the next fraction of that second long window, Natsu landed an array of blows from her open armpits, wings, side of the abdomen and a red ki covered strike attack on her wide hip with his right fist.

"Enough!" He didn't see her fist as it came before her voice from below and struck him square on the lower jaw. The sound barrier broke and his whole head moved like shaking jelly before he spiraled uncontrollably out of the small planet and into the emptiness of space. He was sure his jaw was dislocated, if not completely shattered from that one blow.

'It hasn't been five minutes and I am way more damaged than any other fight!' Natsu thought as he called out his ki and stopped in mid vacuum to look down at the Destroyer flying at the speed of light. "Fuck!" He crossed his hands in front of his face to block the pair of his opponent that was held together as they slammed on to him. Evading most of her kicks, Natsu ducked and countered with a leg swing, forcing Loyda to block with her hands crossed under her chin, stopping the blow centimeters from reaching her face. The Dragon Slayer kicked her abdomen with his free leg and propelled himself through the vacuum. The attack did not do any major damage and the angry goddess was after him in the next second. This caused both fighters to throw a right cross at each other, their fists impacting in the middle and sending both warriors skidding back across the black abyss.

"I think I am going to enjoy breaking you!" Loyda cackled madly and rushed back at the man who had taken severe damage from the interception of her fist. Taking advantage of the man's dazed state, she delivered a sharp front kick to the chest, knocking the Dragon Slayer back under the force and driving him into an asteroid belt.

Natsu hit several asteroids, puncturing them or simply blowing them up due to the impact of his hard body at the speed several times that of sound. 'Dammit!' He growled out at the massive power the woman was able to put, before extending his uninjured hand and digging his fist into a sturdy asteroid to break his flight. 'I can't lay a scratch on her unless I stop holding back!' He thought as he sat crouched on the asteroid and held his dislocated arm. With a grunt he placed the joint back and got up.

Clenching her fists tightly and cracking her knuckles, Loyda admired her work as she observed her 'slave's' condition. The sight of him standing up made her growl and race through the cosmos at light speed, landing several feet from Natsu on the same asteroid. "Ready to kneel down before your master and beg forgiveness?"

"Ha…" He snorted lightly, a smug smile forming on his face. "There's only one person I will ever call Master…even if this is going to be my final fight!" Natsu proclaimed as he fell on to his prior battle stance with his legs widened and his open palm facing to the side in front of his face with his other hand fisted and at the side of his hip. White ki began to emerge out of his body before turning into a reddish one. The asteroid ground beneath him cracked like egg shells and his power was allowed to let free in one giant red light explosion that covered several hundred kilometers of the asteroid belt.

When the light cleared, there was a hundred kilometer gap in the asteroid belt, except for the one rugged up asteroid the combatants were standing on. He was still in his stance while his opponent stayed with a surprised look at the display of power he showcased.

Letting out a yell, he rushed forward. Natsu leapt into the air and threw a side kick at her. Loyda blocked with her arm, but was made to stumble back from the force of the blow impacting her limb. 'Grrr…' She growled at the unwanted development. When his kick's force stopped, the goddess was met with a barrage of high powered fire and ki covered fists, before being forced to catch a round house kick from him. To break the punishment he reigns down on her, she covered her fist with violet ki and gave a counter attack of punches as a retreating cover. The Dragon Slayer deflected her swings and cupped his hands in front of him with extended arms. A reddish light ball glowed brightly before it fired at her.

Loyda backed away, using her palms to deflect the attack.

The asteroid they fought on was decimated from the tenacity of the blows exchanged but new grounds arrived as the belt was refilled by the asteroids that were still on the same path. Natsu watched his opponent land on an asteroid hard on her feet with a slightly sweaty brow. All that happened in one second, and before that second was over, he pounced on her with a barrage of punches and kicks equally mended so as to take out his opponents balance and judgment. To an extent he got it right.

A fire clad fist managed to take advantage of the slight flaw in her block and penetrated her defense, slamming between her large breasts and creating a shockwave. Not letting the flow go, he pursued her with his new **Fire Dragon's Claw**. His elbow, clad in fire and red energy slammed into her abdomen, bending her forward, before he tilted himself upside down and spun his legs clockwise in the same mix of fire and energy on the feet; either of them slamming into the side of her abdomen. Still upside down, he sucked in red energy that went inside his mouth like glowing dust.

The energy took the form of a small red ball in his mouth. " **Fire Dragon God's ROARRRRR!"** He unleashed the attack on the woman who barely put up her forearms crossed in front of her as the laser like red energy beam.

The energy from his mouth consumed her form. She brought her arms to cover her face. Natsu panted slightly as he flew back. He waited for her to make the move as his attack slowly died down. Her power continued to drown him in its sheer presence.

She spoke as the light cleared. "It seems I was too ignorant about my slave…" She watched the object of her affection and anger land several meters away and quickly fall into his battle stance again. Responding to his style accordingly, Loyda smirked and brought both her arms forward and assumed a low stance with her left side facing forward. Despite their battered and bruised states, both God and apprentice of God were up and ready for another round.

The woman lunged at him with a mad grin and reigned down a series of kicks and punches. Thinking quick, the Dragon Slayer pulled his fist back to the side of his ear so that his elbows were poking out and utilized the forearms to push the fists out of the way and slammed his foot into her abdomen at the same time taking a fist to his face.

Despite the hit, Loyda was able to counter the staggering pink head, who quickly recovered from the attack and went defensive. As soon as he did, she spun at him once again, letting out a yell as her arms glowed and a huge energy ball flew at the young warrior from long range. Her fierce assault forced the dragon slayer onto blocking her strikes one after the other. Due to the brute nature of her attacks, Natsu was pushed into a steady retreat.

Following a particularly vicious string of punches, the dragon slayer lunged forward, swinging his arms in and attempting to clap his opponent on both sides of the head. Loyda moved back to avoid it. Followed by that, Natsu spun low and attempted to hit her with a strike to the kidney, only for his foot to be caught in a vice grip, spun around, and nailed him in the side of the head with a spinning back kick.

The blow knocked him tumbling across a planet, bouncing painfully off of the ground several times before flipping back into an upright position. Coughing up some blood, he then reset his stance, gritting his teeth to fight off the pain. "Okay. Improvise." He was now seeing double.

"You should have accepted me." His eyes widened. She was pressed against him, her hot breath on his right ear. She gave a lick on his earlobe before a fist punctured his abdomen. Blood spluttered on the planet's surface.

Seeing the pinkette lose his conscious and fall down after she removed her arm, a small frown crossed her features. _She wasn't an evil person._ She shook her head, reassuring herself. She _was quite an understanding goddess._ She nodded. "You attacked me first my love." She went down on her knees and pulled the fallen man's head on to her lap, ignoring the fact that his wound was severely bleeding.

"There wasn't anything surprising, was there Whis?" The bored voice of the anthropomorphic purple cat deity broke the woman's concentration on Natsu.

"Beerus…" She sneered as she clutched the bleeding man to her chest in a protective manner.

"Hello _princess_ , I hope you had your fun, but that boy has a lot of pending duties to perform before I can let you play house with him." The Destroyer monotonously spoke as he moved closer.

"Unless you want a Universe to be erased, I suggest you remove yourself." Uncaring of the man's wounds, she squeezed him further into her bodacious body. Both Destroyers unleashed their purple auras that clashed with each other.

"Now now…let's not get violent." The smooth, unsurprisingly cheerful voice of the butler interrupted. "And my dear Loyda, this was all a small test. Forgive us for deceiving you."

"With that attitude, I'll do more than deceiving." Beerus cracked his knuckles, earning a growl from the woman.

"Lord Beerus, might I remind you of the consequences if you were to fight?" Whis warned in a scolding voice, earning a frustrated sigh from the cat as he folded his arms and turned around.

Loyda seemed to be satisfied a little. "What sort of deception are you talking about?" The Goddess looked at her co-mentor with confusion.

Whis let out a tired sigh and walked over to her calmly and extended his free arm to her. A bit under the pressure from the anthropomorphic cat, she placed the dying body down and took the limb. Whis guided her a little away from the scene, a few meters perhaps. "You see Lady Loyda…" He began, only to pause to sigh again and stop a foot in front of her.

Loyda waited patiently for a few seconds waiting for an answer that never came. "Well?" She tapped her feet. "Get on with it. What was the deception?" She questioned in annoyance.

Whis looked over his shoulder to her and let out another sigh and nodded. "The deception was…LordBeerusgrabtheboyletsgogogogo!" He yelled out in one fraction of a second and they were gone. Loyda blinked.

They were gone and they took her love…she gritted her teeth but knew she couldn't risk going after them without getting heat on her. "Oh this is _**on**_ …"

.

.

.

My Laptop kinda got screwed. Sorry. It now needs the plug to work and keys have gone bad. Also I can't get a new one. Let's just say I am squeezing all my part time job money for this one thing I have been intending to buy for over a year. And it still hasn't reached there. Costs around 11K. My dream bike. The Benalli 600i. So the pat times and my college take a lot of my time too.

On the other hand, the reason why it's a deception is: When Beerus came, he was in another universe and if he starts a fight or provoke Loyda to fight, it will be his fault. But now they got Natsu back so the same goes for her.

 **Has anyone read Chapter 520: Demon or Dragon?**

 **My review on that chapter: If Chapter 521 shows anyone other than Natsu as the Strongest Wizard, I am going to stop reading Fairy Tail. Seriously? What the fuck? The only reason I continued to read Fairy Tail was because of E.N.D and Dragonification after I saw Jellal's name being mentioned by Erza after the time skip. And now, both those seeds I prayed to happen are gone. Human? Mashima is full of potholes because he's trying to do pairings now. First he says Natsu was dead and resurrected as a demon. Then how the fuck does he still is human? His essence shouldn't even be human! And he goes and says he's Human. Isn't that a wrong wish? It would have been way more tolerable, understandable and meaningful if Natsu just accepted who he was rather than the species. He could have just said. "I am Natsu Dragneel" rather than. "I'm human! I am Natsu Dragneel" . And make us watch those seeds crumble. I swear on my goldfish's grave that I will stop reading Fairy Tail if the next chapter shows anyone but Natsu taking the full show.**

Now I mentioned a line like this during the fight scene. 'It hasn't been five minutes and I am way more damaged than any other fight!' – This does not contain his fight with Beerus because those were actually for his own benefits while this and many others in the past along with his time as Beerus's envoy. He meant the life or death situation.


End file.
